Duma i Piętno
by Hakkarii
Summary: W dzień odrodzenia Lorda Voldemorta rodzi się tysiące spisków. Co ma z tym wspólnego Severus i kim tak naprawdę jest 'dobry dziadek' Dumbledore?
1. Powroty

**Tytuł**: Duma i piętno

**Autor**: Hakkarii

**UWAGI**: Akcja zaczyna się na koniec czwartego tomu, w dzień odrodzenia Lorda Voldemorta. Będą slashe i sceny nieodpowiednie dla osób niepełnoletnich.

Postacie i miejsca należą do J.. Nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści materialnych etc. itd. bla bla.

x

_Rozdział pierwszy_

_Powroty_

x

_Czternaście lat wcześniej._

- Marvolo?

- Tak Severusie?

- Czy wiesz, że to szalony plan?

- Mam tego absolutną świadomość przyjacielu, w końcu tego się po mnie spodziewają.

- Powodzenia.

- Nie daj się zabić i pamiętaj.

x

„_- Severusie - rzekł Dumbledore – chyba wiesz, o co cię muszę poprosić. Jeśli jesteś gotów..._

_- Jestem._

_Był nieco bledszy niż zwykle, a jego zimne, czarne oczy błyszczały dziwnie_."

HP i czara ognia

x

Snape odwrócił się z łopotem szat i odszedł ciężkim krokiem, nienaturalnie wyprostowany. Lecz gdy tylko przekroczył linię lochów, gdzie nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć, rozluźnił się trochę. W głębi ducha czuł się znakomicie. Wracał do starych przyjaciół. Czekał na ten moment jedenaście lat. Jedenaście lat drżenia i oczekiwania. W głębi duszy jednak wiedział, że Tom Marvolo Riddle wróci. Znał tego człowieka długie lata i wiedział, że choćby znalazł się za dziewiątą bramą piekła – znajdzie sposób by wrócić.

Raźno wszedł do swojej komnaty, wyciągając różdżkę. Machnął nią lekko przed szafką z eliksirami, po chwili ta odsunęła się ukazując ukryte pomieszczenie. Szybkim ruchem wydobył z niego czarną, jedwabną szatę. Była niezwykle lekka i delikatna, a co najważniejsze, nie szeleściła. Dla szpiega i skrytobójcy była idealna. Założywszy szatę, spiął ją grubym pasem z czarnej skóry. Na to zarzucił pelerynę z dużym kapturem. Czarną maskę wsunął do kieszeni.

Wypadł z zamku, idąc szybkim krokiem ku miejscu deportacji. Gdy dopadł krańca barier, zniknął bezszelestnie, jakby nie był niczym więcej, niż cień na pogrążonej w ciemnościach murawie.

Pojawił się przed ogromną posiadłością. Wyglądała jak mały zamek, a potężne węże strzegące wrót, rozstąpiły się przed nim. Kiwnął im jedynie głową.

Czuł się jak za starych dobrych lat.

Ledwie przekroczył dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, a już skrzat zmaterializował się przed nim.

- Pan czekał. - rzekł. - Pójdź za Zii.

Poszedł, z sercem na ramieniu, niecierpliwie chcąc zobaczyć swojego mentora, po tylu latach osamotnienia. Jego umysł był wypełniony lojalnością i oddaniem. Ekscytacja malowała się w jego oczach.

Pokonawszy kilka kondygnacji schodów, został wprowadzony do niedużego pokoju. Znajdowały się w nim jedynie dwa fotele przed dużym kominkiem. W jednym z nich siedział, wpatrzony w płomienie, odrodzony Lord Voldemort.

Severus upadł na kolana, bojąc się podejść bliżej.

- Panie. - wyszeptał, nie podnosząc głowy.

Voldemort wstał powoli i podszedł do sługi. Po chwili wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Wstań przyjacielu, czekałem na ciebie.

Severus złapał rękę Lorda i podniósł się.

- Usiądź, co będziemy stać. - powiedział, wskazując na fotele.

Nic się nie zmieniło. Choć tyle lat żył w świadomości tego, że jego pan nigdy nie powróci.

- Myślałem, że nigdy nie spożytkuję informacji o tym starym głupcu. - zaśmiał się szczerze Severus, po czym usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu. - A za te wszystkie lata nagromadziłem niezłą kartotekę.

Voldemort skinął wężową głową z aprobatą. Zii pojawiła się cicho z dwoma kieliszkami i butelką wytrawnego wina.

- Zakładałem, że możesz zjawić się trochę później, zawsze byłeś rozsądny. - przyznał mu. - I co słychać na linii wroga?

- Posłał mnie do ciebie. - powiedział powoli Snape, usiłując się nie roześmiać, jedynie kąciki ust mu drgały. - Tylko na to czekałem Panie...

- Daruj sobie formalności Severusie. - przerwał mu stanowczo. - Gdy jesteśmy sami, nie musimy utrzymywać pozorów.

- Po czternastu latach, wbijania mi do głowy, wizerunku oszalałego sadysty, trudno jest na ciebie nie patrzeć z lękiem. Dobrze jest wrócić Marvolo. - przytaknął, gładząc długimi palcami oparcie fotela. - Słyszałem, żeś nieźle poszalał na cmentarzu. Złoty Chłopiec opowiadał wszystkim z pasją, swoje traumatyczne przeżycia.

- Cóż, trzeba było utrzymać image krwiożerczego czarnoksiężnika, nieprawdaż Sev... - mówił leniwie. - Chłopaki też mieli niezłą zabawę, zresztą świetnie zagrali swoje role. Wszystko dzięki twojemu eliksirowi przeciw klątwie cruciatus. Idealny wynalazek Severusie, po wojnie musisz go koniecznie opatentować.

- Doprawdy, żałuję że mnie nie było.

Voldemort przytaknął rozbawiony.

- Mam do ciebie zadanie. - rzekł nagle. Czerwone oczy wbiły się w czarną sylwetkę naprzeciw.

- Słucham cię.

- Potrzebuję pewien eliksir. Doceniam ten wynalazek, który pozwolił się odrodzić, - zaczął powoli - ale spójrz jak ja wyglądam. Żadna kobieta na mnie nie spojrzy. - prychnął, zbliżając do niego wężowy łeb. - Możesz coś z tym zrobić?

Severus uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Czy kiedykolwiek cię zawiodłem?

Voldemort pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

- Dossskonale. - zasyczał, wykrzywiając usta w diabolicznym uśmiechu. - A teraz opowiadaj co robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata.

Severus upił mały łyk wina, po czym zakołysał naczyniem.

- Nic się nie zmienia. - odparł z uśmiechem. - W sumie nic ciekawego. Po wojnie wszystko ucichło. Dumbledore zakończył działalność Zakonu, który obecnie pewnie reaktywuje. Na razie nie mówił nic konkretnego, nie miał na to czasu, jednak następnym razem już będę wiedział więcej. Cóż, uczyłem, chodziłem na te wszystkie absurdalne zebrania, udzielałem się towarzysko i ratowałem tyłek Pottera.

- No tak, miałeś absolutną rację z tym kamieniem filozoficznym. - wtrącił Tom. - To był rzeczywiście kiepski pomysł. A ten eliksir, który dla mnie wynalazłeś, jest idealny w każdym calu.

- Skromnie przyznam, że jestem tego absolutnie świadom. Nie rozumiem jednak po co była ta cała szopka, dobrze wiedziałeś czternaście lat temu, że stracisz ciało. - mruknął niezadowolony Snape.

Voldemort machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Czepiasz się Sev, doprawdy. A i tak dobrze wiesz, że nie było innego sposobu. Według przepowiedni...

- Przepowiedni! - zbulwersował się Severus, przerywając jadowitym parsknięciem Tomowi.

- Tak, przepowiedni. To był jedyny sposób. - odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Wiesz co przeżywaliśmy bez ciebie? - kontynuował rozżalony Snape. - Zaczęto wyłapywać wszystkich śmierciożerców, ale i niewinnych ludzi, okrzyknięto nas mordercami mugoli i potworami bez sumienia i litości. Skazywano na pocałunek dementorów bez procesów...

- Wiem. - przerwał mu Riddle. - Mam tego absolutną świadomość. Jednak przetrwaliśmy i nigdy wcześniej nie byliśmy tak blisko osiągnięcia celu. A co z Blackiem?

- Syriusz ma się dobrze, uciekł.

Voldemort wykrzywił wężową twarz, co zapewne miało być uśmiechem i pokiwał głową w zastanowieniu. Przeżyło niewielu jego zwolenników, jednak nie martwił się o to. Wiedział, że gdy tylko świat magiczny dowie się o jego powrocie, wrócą jego przyjaciele.

- Doskonałe wieści Severusie. Czy masz przy sobie eliksir?

- Tak.

- Nie cierpię tego robić. - przyznał z odrazą Tom. - Jednak musimy zachować wszelkie pozory, Dumbledore nie może nabrać podejrzeń.

Severus przytaknął na zgodę. Dobrze wiedział, że to jedyny sposób. Na szczęście przez czternaście lat nie próżnował. Jego najnowszym wynalazkiem był eliksir, który bezboleśnie uszkadza ciało, taka darmowa sesja tortur w płynie.

Zręcznie wyciągnął szkarłatną buteleczkę.

- Najpierw się aportuj, nie chcę byś się rozszczepił. - warknął na niego Lord Voldemort. - Wezwę cię w swoim czasie.

Snape zamknął oczy i aportował się do Zakazanego Lasu. Nie patrząc na eliksir wypił go jednym łykiem i szybko zniszczył dowód. Po chwili padł jak bezużyteczny worek na ziemię. Jego ciało zaczęło się wykrzywiać, a kości łamać. Skóra w paru miejscach pękła, jakby przecięta niewidocznym biczem. Severus pokiwałby z aprobatą, na widok swojego dzieła, jednak nie był w stanie. Westchnął cicho i poczołgał się w stronę zamku.

Dumbledore czekał na niego cierpliwie w gabinecie. Nie raczył wyjść na spotkanie swojemu szpiegowi. Severus mimo samozaparcia i ogromnej siły woli, padł tuż pod chimerą, niezdolny nawet wyszeptać hasła. To, że zdołał zajść tak daleko i tak uważał za swój niemały sukces. Na szczęście dyrektor, gdy się zorientował, że ktoś leży pod jego drzwiami, łaskawie ruszył swój zacny tyłek i z miną dobrego dziadka, lewitował szpiega do gabinetu.

- Fiolka. Lewa kieszeń. - wychrypał cicho Severus.

Albus przeszukał szybko skazaną kieszeń i wlał mu w gardło żółtawy eliksir wzmacniający. Snape nie ruszał się jeszcze przez chwilę chcąc uspokoić oddech, na tyle by móc zdać sprawozdanie.

- Spokojnie mój drogi chłopcze. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Powiedz mi tylko co mówił Tom, a zaraz wezmę cię do pani Pomfrey by cię poskładała. Pamiętaj, każda minuta się liczy!

Severus powstrzymał prychnięcie. Stary głupiec.

- Myślał, że jestem zdrajcą i poddał mnie próbie bólu. - rzekł lodowatym głosem. - Na razie moja pozycja w kręgu jest utrzymana.

- Pytał o coś?

- O Zakon, powiedziałem mu, że już dawno jest w pełnej gotowości i z każdym dniem jego liczba wzrasta.

- Bardzo dobrze Severusie. - pokiwał mu głową z uznaniem. - Niech się przestraszy. Gdy człowiek jest nerwowy, popełnia błędy. Mówił o jakiś planach?

- Nie, powiedział, że zwoła zebranie. Może wtedy coś powie.

- Dobrze. Idealnie. Dasz radę sam się podnieść?

Tym razem Snape naprawdę prychnął.

- Do widzenia dyrektorze.

Oddalił się cicho, trochę krzywym krokiem. Droga do lochów strasznie mu się dłużyła, niełatwo było iść mając parę złamanych żeber, potłuczone narządy wewnętrzne i inne złamania, o których nawet nie chciał myśleć.

Na szczęście w komnatach czekała na niego kryształowa fiolka z niebieskim, niczym niebo po burzy eliksirem.

Musiał przyznać, że spodziewał się większych trudności. Chociaż może to wina godziny, w końcu nawet Dumbledore, może nie myśleć logicznie o 3:30. Z lubością rozłożył się w swoim ulubionym fotelu ze szklanką whisky w dłoni. Zaistniał teraz tylko jeden problem. Skoro Lord powrócił, będzie musiał powiedzieć dzieciakowi prawdę. Niezbyt podobał mu się ten pomysł, ale co zrobić. Jednak dziś nie będzie się już tym przejmować, miał już wystarczająco wrażeń jak na jeden dzień, a dzieciaki i tak już wyjechały.

Dzień wstał piękny i jasny. Żadna bezczelna chmura nie zakłócała, idealnej niebieskości nieba. Severus już dawno był na nogach, przemierzając zacienione ulice, jednego z najpaskudniejszych miast Anglii. Wszystko było tu czarne z brudu, dachy nad głowami nielicznych przechodni, łączyły się tworząc ciemne tunele. Do tego miejsca naprawdę trzeba było przywyknąć, by je wogóle akceptować. Snapeowi nie robiło to jednak różnicy, czuł się tu bezpiecznie, w końcu wychował się na tych ulicach.

Jego kroki wiodły do jednej z paskudniejszych knajp w mieście, co już było nie lada wyczynem. Metalowe drzwi przy wejściu były powyginane i jak wszystko wokół – brudne. Przed nimi stał wysoki mężczyzna, w brunatnych szatach. U pasa miał potężny topór, a na głowie katowski kaptur. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądał zbyt sympatycznie.

- Asin. - powitał go Severus, podając mu rękę. - Dobrze cię widzieć.

- I ciebie Śmierć, jak idą sprawy Czarnego?

Jego uścisk był pewny, ale nie miażdżący.

- Będzie ciężko. - odparł zgodnie z prawdą Severus. - Jukka, Sakkari i Płomień już są w środku?

- Tak, zapijają się w jakimś kącie, opowiadając damą sprośne kawały. - odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Asin.

- Nie sposób ich pomylić. - przyznał mu rację Snape. - Idę, pewnie czekają.

Knajpa nie była oświetlona, jedyna lampa tliła się nikłym blaskiem przy barze. Jedno spojrzenie na pomieszczenie, a Snape potrafił bezbłędnie ocenić położenie swoich przyjaciół. Siedzieli w najdalszym koncie, co nie znaczyło, że nie rzucali się w oczy. Dwóch potężnych finów, jeden o śnieżnobiałych włosach, drugi również blondyn, a do tego kobieta o niespotykanej urodzie i płomiennie rudych włosach. Oczu koloru avady spoczęły na Snapie.

Po chwili Płomień była już w jego ramionach.

...xxx:oOo:xxx...

Proszę o komentarze/uwagi ;) to nic nie kosztuje!


	2. Spiski i szepty

Rozdział drugi

Spiski i szepty

- Dobrze cię widzieć Sev.

- Witaj Lily.

Odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie i z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz. Snape, który nie był wcale wątłym mężczyzną zatoczył się potwornie, ledwo łapiąc równowagę.

Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, lecz nic nie powiedział.

- Jak mogłeś oddać go tym zasranym mugolom! Miałeś go chronić idioto! - wydarła się wściekła Ruda. - Wiesz co oni mu zrobili? I o ile dobrze się orientuję, nadal robią!

Severus westchnął ciężko.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałem wyjścia, gdyby się wydało, byłbym pogrzebany żywcem, a i chłopak były w niebezpieczeństwie, kto wie, może i straciłby swój status nietykalności. - powiedział spokojnie.

Kobieta trochę się uspokoiła. Snape wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą po chwili niepewnie złapała.

- Chodź, napijemy się i pogadamy. - powiedział do niej spokojnie. - Sakkari, Jukka. - skinął przyjaciołom. - Dobrze was widzieć.

Śmiech Severusa był trochę zachrypnięty. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio miał okazję, przez te czternaście lat się śmiać, a teraz nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Gdyby zobaczył go któryś z jego uczniów, dostałby zawału.

- Gdzie Syri? - zapytał rozglądając się.

- Black miał jakieś problemy. - tłumaczył Jukka. - Wiesz, że nie może się swobodnie poruszać po kraju, ale lada moment powinien się pojawić. Ten jego cały hipogryf...

- Koszmar! - wykrzyknął zwykle opanowany Sakkari. - Siedział u nas blisko pół roku z tą swoją bestią! Zjadła nam połowę zwierzyny w promieniu paru kilometrów. Nawet nie sądziłem, że jest to możliwe...

- A druga połowa nawiała. - przytaknął Jukka.

Ruda roześmiała się.

- Gdybyś widział minę Syriusza, gdy to bydle naznosiło mu biało czerwonych króliczków pod nogi!

- Zaiste musiało być zabawnie. - wychrypiał Snape, usiłując nie dusić się ze śmiechu.

- Ognistą! - ryknął Jukka do barmana, który w pośpiechu zaczął napełniać szklanki.

W BlackHammer, albo było się szybkim, albo martwym.

Po piątej szklance Ognistej, wszystkim udzielił się dobry humor.

- Przyjaciele! - mruknął Severus potrząsając kieliszkiem. - Niestety muszę to rzec. Trzeba zacząć planować. W końcu nie przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby zapaść się w tym błogim stanie upojenia.

- Pieprzysz Sev! Poza tym Syriusza nie ma. - zaprotestował Jukka.

- Jak nie ma, jak jestem! - warknął głos spod drzwi. - Słychać was na drugim końcu wiochy, ryczycie jak stado wołów!

- Black! - warknął Severus. - Nie przeginaj.

- Właśnie, siadaj. – popchnęła go Ruda na wolne miejsce - Tu masz szklaneczkę.

- A teraz mów co wywęszyłeś. - dodał Sakkari.

Syriusz łyknął sobie porządnie i dopiero wtedy zaczął mówić.

- W ministerstwie mają kłopocik. Otóż minister upiera się, że całe te zamieszanie z odrodzeniem Czarnego to kłamstwo, ale znajdują się i tacy bardziej inteligentni, co potrafią poskładać fakty do kupy. To z nimi będzie problem. - wziął kolejny łyk i wykrzywił w grymasie twarz. - Odnowiłem stare, rodzinne kontakty. Humni mówią, że wampiry i Podmrok jednoczą siły, bo odkryły jakieś pradawne źródło mocy.

- Humni? - zdziwił się Sakkari. - Kiedyś o nich słyszałem. Podobno mają wyrocznie, która przepowiada przyszłość. Ale to tylko historie zasłyszane w czarnych zaułkach.

- Żadne legendy. - oburzył się Syriusz. - Od V wieku, moja rodzina ma z nimi układy. W końcu od korzeni babrają się w czarnej magii.

- Słyszałam, że składają ofiary z ludzi. - wtrąciła Ruda.

Black zasępił się.

- Jedynie tak ich wyrocznia działa. - powiedział zimno.

Nikt już nie roztrząsał tego tematu.

- Co mówił Dumbledore? - zapytała Ruda, odwracając się do Snapea.

Podwójny szpieg przymknął oczy, przeglądając nagromadzone fakty.

- Kłamie, kłamie i kłamie. - warknął nagle. - Dobrze, że chociaż wam mogę mówić prawdę.

Nikt na niego nie naciskał, czekali cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi, co nigdy nie zajmowało mu długo. Istotnie po paru sekundach, jego twarz znów nabrała kamiennego wyrazu, a z ust popłynęły obojętne słowa.

- Czarny jeszcze nic nie powiedział, pewnie przez te czternaście lat nagromadził dokładne plany, ale ma nas z nimi zapoznać dopiero na następny spotkaniu. Stary Dropsiarz zaczął wysyłać ludzi w różne miejsca z delegacjami, mając nadzieję, że będzie szybszy od Czarnego. - zaczerpnął tchu i kontynuował, splatając przy tym, przed sobą, ręce na stole – Wątpię jednak by to coś dało. Syriusz?

- Tak?

- Ciebie też gdzieś wysłał, więc dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Poza tym, będziesz naszą oficjalną wtyczką w Zakonie. Mnie ze względu na pozycję szpiega, nie będzie ujawniał istotnych faktów. Zwyczajnie nie ufa mi.

Black skinął głową na znak zgody.

- Komu raporty?

- Jeszcze się zastanowimy. Bezpośrednio do Czarnego było niebezpiecznie. Może będziesz je podrzucał Sakkariemu, a on mnie. To nie powinno być dziwne, mamy bardzo dobry kontakt. Wszystkie raporty, gdy tylko do mnie trafią, będę przepisywał w wężomowie i niszczył. - dodał cicho Snape. - Nawet gdyby zostały odkryte, nikt poza mną, Czarnym i Potterem nie będzie wstanie ich odczytać.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł. - przytaknął Sakkari.

- Jak zbieranie ludzi na północy?

- Mamy na razie pięć oddziałów po dwieście ludzi. - odpowiedziała po namyśle Ruda. - To nie jest dużo, ale to dobrze wyszkoleni wojownicy.

- Doskonale. Na dziś to koniec. - powiedział powoli Snape – Następnym razem będę mieć więcej wiadomości. Zawiadomię was o spotkaniu.

Snape pewnym krokiem, trzepocząc szatami wyszedł z knajpy . Nie oglądał się za siebie, zbyt obawiał się, że jego wyczulone zmysły nie kłamią – a nigdy nie kłamały. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja ani trochę. Od czternastu lat nie widział Rudej, z prostej przyczyny, nie było to możliwe, uchodziła za martwą. Ich ostatnia rozmowa, nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze.

- Severus! Zaczekaj podły bydlaku! - warknął zasapany głos.

Przystanął niechętnie, nie odwracając się. Rudowłosa kobieta, niezrażona jego postawą, zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Jej twarz była niebezpiecznie blisko.

- Mów kobieto. Spieszę się. - warknął, nie patrząc na nią. Zbyt obawiał się tych oczu koloru avady, najbardziej morderczych jakie widział.

- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy porozmawiać, w końcu... - zaczęła patrząc na niego hardo.

- Nie. - przerwał jej w pół zdania.

- Nie? - fuknęła. - Nie poznaję cię Sev.

- Cóż, to już nie należy do mojej listy problemów.

- Mylisz się. Idę z tobą. Musimy pogadać.

Westchnął. Prawie zapomniał z jak upartą kobietą ma do czynienia.

- Wspaniale. Chodź. Im prędzej dojedziemy, tym prędzej się ciebie pozbędę. - rzekł od niechcenia, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści. - Byle szybko, mam kociołek nad ogniem i tuzin eliksirów do skończenia. Do tego testy tych durnych puchonów i gryfonów. - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział głosem, wróżącym śmierć w męczarniach.

Kobieta pokręciła głową. I znowu niemal przyłożyła mu w twarz. Ona także w pewnym sensie zapomniała, jaki potrafił być bezczelny. Cóż, nie ma wyjścia, musi znów przywyknąć.

O ile prędzej się nie pozabijają, a zabijała równie pewnie spojrzeniem, co różdżką, w końcu ulica to najlepszy nauczyciel.

Aportowali się przed bramę ogromnego dworu. Wężowe Gniazdo wisiało na potężnym zboczu skalnym. Wiodła tam tylko jedna droga, resztę topiły szaleńcze fale, atakujące wzgórze. Severus wysyczał parę słów i pchnął kutą furtę, gestem nakazując Rudej iść pierwszej. Przechodząc przez wejście, czuła magię tego miejsca, badającą każdą jej komórkę. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Wąska dróżka w pewnym momencie przechodziła w most linowy, zawieszony nad przepaścią. Żeby dotrzeć do posiadłości, naprawdę trzeba było mieć nerwy ze stali.

- Ładnie się urządziłeś, jak mnie nie było. - mruknęła, balansując na chudym mostku.

- Oczywiście wynająłem tę budę, tylko na twoje powitanie. - warknął.

- Czyżby? - syknęła, machają lekko rękami, dla utrzymania równowagi.

Prychnął jedynie pogardliwie.

- Idź, a nie gadaj. Nie chcę spaść z trzech tysięcy metrów.

- Naprawdę? A myślałam, że każdego prowokujesz, żeby cię zrzucił, bo lubisz skakać do wody, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać.

- Muszę cię zasmucić, twoje mniemanie jest błędne. - syknął, szturchając ją lekko w plecy.

-Hej! Bo naprawdę popływamy.

- Raczej rozgnieciemy.

- Jakbyś różdżki nie miał.

- Mam nawet dwie.

- Zboczeniec. - warknęła, patrząc mu w oczy przez ramię z figlarnym uśmiechem.

- Skąd! Chcesz to ci pokażę.

- Tutaj?

- A gdzie? - jego oczy przybrały morderczy wyraz. - Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, bo pożałujesz.

- Jakiś ty drażliwy.

- Też byś była, jakby Trzmiel i całe Ministerstwo, dyszało ci na kark przez czternaście lat.

- W sumie... Ale wiesz, że Marvolo chciał cię ubezpieczyć.

Severus skinął głową. Wiedział i chociaż z jednej strony było to genialne rozwiązanie, w końcu był oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, ale z drugiej, bycie szpiegiem, było strasznie wyczerpującym psychicznie zawodem.

Przedostawszy się wreszcie na drugą stronę, stanęli przed drzwiami do ogromnego zamczyska, a one same się otworzyły. W wejściu stał mały, zadbany skrzat.

- Pan Severus, panienka Lily, proszę wejść, już wszystko przygotowałem. - mówił pewnym głosem, poprawnie układając zdania. Snape nie cierpiał tych wszystkich bełkoczących bestii, więc od swoich skrzatów wymagał, poprawności gramatycznej.

- Znakomicie Popiołku. Przekaż Dymkowi by kolacja była gotowa na dwudziestą drugą, w fioletowej sali.

- Oczywiście.

- Chodź, chciałbym się przebrać. Przeniosłem też do jednej sypialni parę rzeczy, z twojego starego domu zanim to się stało. - mówił wskazując jej drogę. - Nie mogłem jednak wziąć za dużo, by nie było podejrzeń. W końcu oficjalnie jesteście martwi.

Snape poprowadził Lily na schody, po czym zatrzymał się na jednym z podestów i skręcił w lewo przechodząc przez ścianę. Podążyła za nim bez wahania. Ukryty korytarz był ciasny i bardzo wysoki, kręcił w niezliczone strony i posiadał setki drzwi. Severus nieubłaganie parł naprzód, wybierając różne rozgałęzienia. W końcu zatrzymał się, przed jednymi drzwiami, które nie różniły się niczym od reszty.

Lily zaśmiała się.

- Jak możesz się w tym połapać?

- Zamek jest dostrojony do mojej magi, po prostu myślę, gdzie chcę iść i tam trafiam.

- Super, chciałabym żeby to działało na misjach.

- O tak, pamiętasz tą w Rosji? Jak się zgubiliśmy na Syberii...

- Fajne czasy. - uśmiechnęła się Ruda.

- Krwawe.

- Cóż, takie były. - mruknęła. - W Finlandii też łatwo się zgubić.

- Mieszkacie w Szklanej Wieży?

- Tak.

- Piękne miasto. - rozmarzył się Snape. - I niebezpieczne, rzekłbym, że niebezpiecznie piękne. Pamiętam każdą burdę, jaką wszczęliśmy w _Łysej Strzydze_, to były czasy.

- Krwawe? - prychnęła.

- O tak.

Ruda zlustrowała drzwi. Dębowe, czarne, bez klamki. Jedynie mały wąż w prawym górnym rogu.

-Jak chcesz to otworzyć? Widzę tu tylko cholernego padalca.

- Po prostu powiem, _otwórz się_.

Drzwi uchyliły się bezszelestnie.

- Zapomniałaś, że to Wężowy Gród, zbudowali go przodkowie Slytherina. - zaśmiał się i przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

Komnata była olbrzymia, jednak ściany, pomalowane na ciemny fiolet, przyćmiewały jej ogrom. Severus wskazał jej jeden z foteli przed kominkiem.

- Myślę, że mamy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia.

- Więc jednak! - zaśmiała się Ruda, rozsiadając się wygodnie i patrząc na niego wyzywająco.


End file.
